Midnight High
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: When Danny runs across a half wolf, he finds himself going to a school for half human... half sumthin else. He makes a whole bunch of new friends, and enjoys himself for a while, but then once he finds out the tests in this school, it takes his ghost abil
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys another new story from me. Yes, I don't have very many stories, but I have a lot of ideas, so I thought it would be a good idea to start writing them. Anyhow… this story Danny runs across someone else who is half wolf, and he gets invited to a school for people that are half human, half something else. That is pretty much all there is to it, but it has a lot of new characters and I promise it's not as bad as the summary makes it sound, lol. Anyhow… please at least read this first chapter, and if you don't like it, let me know why, and if you do like it, well then that's cool! Oh, and I know other people have halfa stories… but to tell ya the truth, I dunno what they are about or anything, so if this turns out anything like anyone else's story, I promise you, I didn't mean it! Just let me know if I mess up like that, k guys? Anyhow… here it goes!

Chapter One: Skylar

"Sam?" I asked, looking around the dark passageways leading through the back alleys of our city. I had walked back here with her, we were ghost hunting, or so we thought. A wolf, but it looked so alive, it didn't look like a ghost, and it wasn't acting like a ghost at all. Not just an ordinary wolf though, there was something about it that seemed different, a little larger than a wolf, with sharp teeth baring when it looked at the two of us. Dark black fur covered its body, clean fur, as though it was taking special care towards itself.

"Sam?" I called out again, now worried of her disappearance. She had gone down a different path then me, but now she was missing. No response, or no sound at all from any of the paths, but I felt as though I was being watched. My eyes scanning the area I was at for that odd wolf, I needed to find it, and get rid of it.

I heard heavy breathing above me, and I looked up, my eyes glowing green, reflected off of the buildings around me. I looked straight up into the piercing yellow eyes of the wolf, and I just stood there, as still as can be. He jumped down beside me, with Sam in his arms, a terrified look covered her face.

"Put her down," I ordered him, keeping my voice steady, although I could feel a shiver go down my spine, staring at the enormous wolf. He set Sam on the ground, and my eyes widened at the fact that he was listening to me. He padded up to my side, his nails clicking on the pavement. I stood completely still, waiting for what was to come, but all he did, was sat there, and looked me over.

He walked around one of the sides to the street, and I grabbed Sam up in my arms, and started to fly, when I saw a human come from the same direction to wolf had disappeared through.

"Danny Phantom? Right?" He asked me, his voice in a surfer type tone, but not in the style. His hair was sticking out in every direction, it looked thick like mine was, but he just wasn't going to waste the time to take care of it. His eyes were a blue-green, and he was about as tall as I was.

"Yes," I agreed, and set Sam back on the ground to go see what this kid had to say to me. He knew me, maybe he was a fan? Although, it was kinda odd for him to be out this late at night, wandering around the back alleys.

"Danny Fenton as well then, I would assume?"

"No…" I said, trying to keep myself from slipping, and sounding suspicious about it.

"Right… the only Danny Phantom I know, also has a human half, I'm Skylar," he said, out-stretching his hand to shake with me. I did accept it though, I didn't want to shake his hand if I didn't know who he was, or how he knew about my secret.

"What? You don't trust me? Look, Danny, if you want to become friends, I can tell you why I'm here. Follow me, I don't want anyone to be watching us," he said, and I looked at Sam, who was giving me the look of "We're not following him."

"Come on Sam, might as well find out who he is, since he knows my secret," I said, and she followed behind me, our hands held together tightly. I didn't trust him in one little way more than she did, but I was going to have to find out who this mysterious person was.

He led us through a door in the alley we were at, turning the same corner he had come from, which meant maybe that was where he lived? This wouldn't be the place I would like to live… but in yet, I had never seen him in school before, I had never seen him before at all.

When we entered through the door, there was a musty smell, and dust frosted over everything in the little room we had entered. It was an abandoned house that was for sure. Nothing much left in it, except for the cupboards, a table, and a couple of chairs. Of course, I couldn't tell what the rest of the house looked like either, but the walls were rotted, and there were bugs crawling on the floor.

"Take a seat," he told me, as he took a seat in the opposite side of the table. I looked at Sam first, and she nodded for me to take a seat. I looked at the seat first before sitting, since the place was so filthy, and… old? I didn't know what it was, but it didn't make me feel comfortable, that was for sure.

"Ok Danny, like I said, my name is Skylar. I am also, half human… half something else, but I can't tell you what, until you agree to be friends, all right?"

"Yea, sure, but I wanna know what's going on before I do anything," I scowled, and he just smiled at me.

"Your invited to Midnight High School, it's a school for… people that are half something else. I can explain more to you, but not here, I just brought you here, because it was a safe place for you to transform back to Danny Fenton, so I can know it's really you, although… I'm almost positive it is."

"Ummm…" I stuttered, then turned to Sam for an answer, and she shrugged, as though to say "up to you."

I figured, what was the harm? He knew about it anyway… somehow, so showing him, or not, wasn't going to make too big of a deal.

"You tell me what your half of first," I nodded at him, before making my final decision.

"Wolf. That wolf you saw was me. Believe it, because if you don't you have something wrong with you," he teased me, and I grinned at his lame joke to try and make me sound like an idiot from not realizing it in the first place, when I had actually forgotten about it anyway.

"I believe you, I never said it wasn't you. I know that an ordinary wolf wouldn't have acted that way," I threw right back at him, so far, the whole 'friends' thing wasn't working out.

"Anyhow, you gonna prove to me your power Danny?"

I sighed, I knew I was probably going to regret all of this some time down the line of life, but I was willing to risk it, besides, someone was going to find out about my powers sooner or later.

I closed my eyes lightly, not wanting to see the look on his face, just in case it was a surprised one, and I had done the wrong thing. I felt the sleeves disappear off my arms, as I was now wearing my T-shirt, and my pants were no longer tight, but baggy, I had done it… now to see what he had to say…

"Yes, I was right… so, you gonna come to our school, or what? I had to make sure first… because the other people there wouldn't like a normal person to come there, it would make them feel odd, and they would feel offended by not being normal."

"Yes… I would like to go, but what about my parents?"

"Well… just sneak out, and stay gone, just call them, and pretend as though you're at someone's house all the time."

"But then they would tell me to come home."

"You might get grounded, but say you went on vacation with someone else, it works, trust me. But… it is a year long school, your there for a whole year, no breaks, or anything."

"So… I have to go one year, without my friends? Or anything?" I said, since Sam came first in my life all the time and without her for a year… I dunno exactly what I would do.

"No, you get one weekend a month to invite a couple of people or so to come visit ya."

"But… I thought they didn't like 'normal' people coming?" I said, emphasizing normal, since it was annoying me how much he was making it sound as though they were bad.

"Yes, which is why no one ever brings anyone, but it looks like you have enough friends."

"They don't have any friends?"

"We are all friends with each other… well, a lot of us are. Maybe you can make new friends there too? Then you will have no need for bringing anyone else."

"You know what? You guys just need to learn how to make friends that are as you call it, 'normal'."

"Well… when people know you can change into a wolf, or change into anything else weird… they aren't exactly going to treat you like a normal person."

"Sam does, my friends do. That's why I was so… careful about telling you I had my powers. Although, I'm a looser at my school anyway… so I don't think it would make much of a difference…"

"You're a looser? You seem like a cool guy to me… but that could be just me. And… I'm the popular one in our school."

"Really?" I said, getting excited, and standing up at the thought of it.

"Yes. Well… you have a couple of days to get ready to leave… I'll be going now," he said, as though in a sudden rush to get out of there. I watched him walk outside, and I saw a huge shadow of the wolf replace his shadow once he was outside.

"You're really going?" Sam asked me, as I transformed back to ghost mode.

"Yes, why not? I might learn something there, you can never tell."

"Yea, and get in trouble by your parents for months! Your nuts if you think your going to get this past your parents."

"Sam, it's all right, I'll try it for a while, and if I don't like it, I'll leave, nothing is making me stay there, I'm sure it's up to us whether we stay or not."

"Danny… Please just stay here? You don't know what that place is like! What if there are other people like… Vlad there or something?" She asked me, leaning against the wall doing random hand gestures with her words.

"Sam, they're all teenagers…. I highly doubt there is gonna be anyone worse than Dash there."

"Do whatever you want Danny," she said a little frustrated with me, but I had to go there, I never knew there was such a thing, and maybe if I went, and ended up learning something new. If I could learn some new techniques, then maybe… just maybe I could even be able to beat Vlad… my one main goal as of now.

"Sam, I'm not doing this because I really wanna go, and abandon you or anything. I promise, I will get to see you Sam."

"Danny, that's not my problem. You might think people aren't going to be any worse than Dash, but those people are probably going to be a lot stronger than Dash."

"Yea… but maybe everyone there is nice? You have never thought of that huh?"

"Maybe Danny… I'm not trying to keep you from going, but I would rather you not go."

"Well… I'll call you a lot, Ok? And I'll keep in touch, if there's any troubles, I can just call you for help all right? I won't forget about you Sam. And I'll stay safe," I reassured her, and placed my arms around her, and she rested her head against my chest.

"You promise?"  
"Yes Sam, I promise. We should get back home though," I told her, after all, she was staying at my house for the night, which means that my mom and dad would be more worried when the two of us were gone for so long, since they had to keep track of both of us.

"Yes, we should," she said, and I placed my arms around her, and took up off the ground. Flying through the sky that night wasn't like it normally was. Normally, I would have been enjoying the peaceful stars, and the cool of the night, but I was bothered this night. Maybe I shouldn't go, even if I did… I wouldn't be having the same days, and I would have to go to school every day… but maybe it isn't that bad?

"You Ok Danny? I didn't mean to make it sound so bad… I'm sorry if I'm making you feel bad," Sam apologized, noticing the tension in me as I sat there flying with nothing to say, and not any happiness in me at all right now.

"No Sam, I'm Ok, it's not your fault," I told her, staring up at the sky, I could only imagine what that school would be like. People running around, then the next thing you know they are all different looking. I wonder how you can become a half wolf? I think it would be fun… but then again, you would probably have just as much problems as I have, maybe even more. I wonder what else there could be halves of?

Once we were back at my house, I went straight to my bedroom, and transformed back. I placed Sam on the ground, then walked downstairs to see if anyone had even noticed we were gone. The house was totally silent… everyone was asleep already, I guess no one did notice, or else they would have been awake.

I ran into the kitchen, and being dumb forgetting about the floor, I slid on it and made a huge crash when I fell to the floor. I guess I was so caught up in everything else… even the simplest thing like that was forgotten about.

"Danny?" I heard someone ask me, the voice of Jazz, of course she had to be the one to wake up.

"Yea, it's me, who'd you think it was?" I teased her, I didn't feel like being mean to my family, not even my sister when I was going to abandon them in a few days, and not see them again for a year.

"I was just saying, because you kinda disappeared."

"Oh, so all of you went to bed?" I asked her, a sweep of cold air came out of the fridge, as I grabbed out two freezing pops.

"Well, you disappear all the time, we didn't think it was anything important, and look, here you are."

"Yeah, you know I would never just leave you," I said, but I knew… I was going to leave them, for a year. Maybe if I just left to go there, then came back home every once in a while, my family wouldn't have to worry about me as much then. Or… maybe I should just… come out and say what I'm doing? No… I couldn't tell my secret, ever.

"I know you wouldn't, Danny. You're not like that. You're a pretty good brother, if only you would just tell us some things," she said, and turned around to head back to her room. I sighed, and headed towards mine. Now I was going to feel bad if I left, Jazz trusted me not to. Maybe I could just let Jazz know about it, besides, she was my sister, and why not tell her?

Once I got back up to my room, I closed the door behind me, and found Sam sitting at my computer, looking at some web site.

"Whatcha lookin at?" I asked her, and set the pop down beside her. She stared at the screen, but replied to me regarding her interest in what she was looking at.

"Looking at that school your going to. There isn't anything about it."

"Then why are you looking at an Internet page?"

"Because… I'm looking up what different types of things people can become half of. Wolf, dragon, vampire, demon, dog, cat, horse, unicorn, ghost, fox, and a whole lot more…"

"Wow… I never knew any of that was possible."

"I didn't either… but then again… we never thought of it before either, all I need is my half ghost," she said dreamily, and I could feel myself blushing. I opened up my pop and felt it fizz on the way down my throat, coke… my favorite.

"Danny… you think I could just come with you?"

"No… they don't want 'normal' people there. Besides, if you stay here, you can help cover up for me being gone."

"Oh? Ok… you'll take me over there though a few times, right?"

"Of course, you and Jazz… I think I need to tell her about my powers… she really cares for me and I feel bad for keeping her from it."

"Aww, your such a sweety Danny."

"You think it's a good idea?"

"Yes, I would trust Jazz more than Tucker!"

I laughed at that, it was true though. If Tucker could get a girlfriend if he told someone, he would do it. He wasn't exactly the most trustworthy friend, but oh well, I can't say he was a bad friend or anything, he tried.

"Well… we had better get to bed," I told her, since I needed to prepare for another stressful day to follow this one.

"All right," she said, and she rolled the trundle out from under my bed, and it bounced up in place right next to mine. The mattress on that one was older than the one on my bed… but Sam always wanted to use it, and I had no idea why.

I crawled up onto my bed, before she laid down on hers, so that I wouldn't have to walk across the top of her to get to my bed. I fell into my sleeping position, it was the same every night, curled up in a ball under the blankets, my head pushed into the pillow as far as it would go.

"Night," I told Sam, and she reached over and kissed me on my forehead, then she laid back down, without saying another word. Wow… to imagine, I was going to try and last all that time without her… As of she was the last thing I would think of before I fell asleep, just the same as I thought of her before I fell asleep this night…

All righty guys… I need your help in this fic once again. Heehee. PLEASE if there is anything that you would like me to use for the halves of peeps, I would be more than happy to use your ideas, names and stuff as well, but I might not get peeps to well if you wanna add description as well. ANYHOW… please review! I think this story will become really fun after a while, it just needs to get started a little!


	2. GoodBye my Hero

Thank you so much for the reviews guys!

Reviewers: Faunamon, DannyPhantom66, XTempest888X, darkphantom11kc, josh111888, SashaJeanneW0lf and Yami Hallo, Thanks guys!

I'm so sorry guys, I know, the Sam/Danny stuff in this, someone asked if they were going out, and I didn't mention that anywhere I realized. No, they aren't going out, but of course, the two of them would… none of them have asked each other YET, there will be some D/S in this story, w/e Sam is around. And… Sam is staying at Danny's house… for no apparent reason? Lol. Cuz it's the weekend… I guess, I dunno, but I guess it's cuz I think they would spend a lot of time together.

Another thing that you guys might wanna know, none of your characters are showing up in this chapter… sorry! Maybe a couple of them… I dunno yet, but he is JUST arriving there in this chapter, most of my made up characters will be on his level in his dorm rooms, but I dunno for sure yet… I might stick yours there too… if I feel like it! But I do promise you, they will make it in the next chapter, if they don't make it in this one.

Another thing before I start, lol. Your character may not have the exact personality it was meant to have, I have tried doing things like that before, and they are hard, lol. So if your character isn't perfect, well… then that is just the way it is, but I will try to make your descriptions as best as possible!

Here comes the story! Finally!

Chapter 2: Good-bye my Hero

When I woke up in the morning, my mind was once again racing, I was gonna have to leave tomorrow! I needed to get to telling Jazz… as soon as I could build up the courage for it that was… Sam was already up, and on my computer, like she always goes on when she wakes up before me.

"You do realize your holding up the phone?" I asked her, in other words, trying to find out how long she had been on.

"I've only been on for a few minutes," she said, turning around, and rolling her eyes. I smiled at her, and ran my hand through my hair, the first thing I did every morning that I was stressed out. My hair was messy in the mornings… I don't even wanna explain it. I must move a lot in my sleep, because I go to bed with my hair perfect, and wake up in the morning with it all flat on the side of my head, yes, it wasn't always stuck up, it could go down if I wanted it to… but it wouldn't be the same. Also… it happened to be knotted and… well… let's just say messy.

"You know Danny, I think you look hot with that hair," Sam teased me, and I stood up and stretched, and just gave her the look. It wasn't the look your parents gave you, it was the look of, "Thanks, but I know your lying, and teasing me!" You should know what that look is like.

"You know Sam… Just because your hair happens to be so straight, it doesn't mean you have to be jealous of the messy hair," I teased her right back, and she stood up to meet me, face to face. Luckily, we were both pretty much the same height, so we were always eye level with each other.

"You know you're not funny at all?" She asked me.

"Tell me something I don't know?" I laughed, and tried to move, but she placed her lips against mine, kissing me before I went anywhere.

"That was nice to wake up to in the morning," I told her, and walked away, happily. Sam and I weren't EXACTLY a couple… but as you can tell, we should be, and would be… if any of us would just ask each other out, knowing that either of us would say yes no matter what.

I went into the bathroom, and grabbed my brush and began to work the tangles out of my thick hair. The next thing in my morning was using gel to hold it up in the right position, although, I didn't need very much anymore, it was kinda… just stuck up that way now after doing it for so long.

I then went back into my room again, all I needed was to make my hair right, and I was fine for a Saturday. I didn't need to look perfect or anything, I was only around Sam, it's not like as though she cared much.  
"So, you still gonna tell Jazz?" She asked me when I walked through the door, laying across my bed, not even looking at me, but staring at the ceiling.

"Yea, why?"  
"I didn't think you ever would."

"Oh? When I say something… I mean it," I told her, and sat down on the bed beside her. She still kept her eyes focused on the ceiling, she was thinking of something else to ask me, or if she should ask me another question.

"When you go there, your not going to forget about me, right?" She asked, and this time, she turned to look at me. Why would she think that? She was the best thing that had ever happened to me, I would never forget her!

"No, why would you say that?"  
"I dunno, maybe you would rather stay with all the other halfas, be with people that are more like you, ya know?"

"Sam, I would never even think of leaving you out of my life," I smiled at her, but she kept a securely sadder looking face on, she wanted to make me feel bad for leaving, her plan was to try and make me change my mind, but I wasn't about to fall for it.

"You know, you do get to visit me? It's not like as though we are going to be without each other for to long," I said reassuringly, but I almost didn't want to leave her alone here, what if more ghosts broke through, and caused problems? Danny Phantom wouldn't be here to help anymore, and whatever few fans I did have, would think I either died, or I was abandoning them, after I had finally gained their trust.

"Yea, I know, but it won't be the same around here."

"Well, change is good, right?"

"Sometimes Danny, sometimes. Maybe not right now though," she sighed, and sat up. She walked out of the room, and I just sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world. She wasn't mad at me, she was just… a little upset about me leaving.

I threw myself into my bed, and stared at the ceiling the same way she had before, thinking. You could tell by the look on my face, that I was thinking, you all know of that look, I'm sure.

I could feel someone approaching, and looked up to see it was Sam, I thought maybe she had left my house… what was I thinking? She would never do that. Especially without saying good-bye.

"Why did you leave?" I asked her, and sat up to watch her expressions, and tell what she was thinking a little clearer.

"Cuz, I wanted to give you something before you had to leave."

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow," I reminded her, and she smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a fake little one, like 'yeah, but what happens to me after that?'

She handed me a little box, and I looked at her for a second, and she nodded for me to open it. I opened it, and it contained one of those heart necklaces, a locket, and I opened it up, revealing 2 pictures of the two of us together. One of us kissing, and the other one of us hugging. I smiled at her, and closed it up.

"Thanks," I told her, and she smiled. I guess that giving me that, was a way for her to tell me not to forget about her, but that was never going to happen, I wished she would just understand that, and not make me feel bad about it.

"You had better go talk to Jazz," she told me, and I replied swiftly, "When I get the courage too."

"See, I knew you weren't going to just jump up and say it, you have to think about it for a while," she smiled, and threw her arms around me, giving me a tight squeeze. She then pressed her lips up to mine, and I returned her kiss, closing my eyes in a matter of enjoying the moment. We were in a total embrace, but then it was broken, by Jazz.

"Danny, I wouldn't leave your door open if your going to do that," Jazz said to me, and I opened my eyes, and we broke free of each other.

"Jazz! Can't you mind your own business?"

"Well, I don't care, but if mom or dad caught you, you would be in so much trouble. I was just saving you," she smiled, and I looked at her sternly, but lightened up, I had to remember not to get to mad at her, or to disrespect anyone, I was going to abandon them to go to some school they didn't know about, all just to train to become better with my powers. And if it turned out like Sam thought it would, brutal, and a little on the unsafe side, there was no telling what could happen there.

"Well, you could have just closed the door, instead of… well… letting me know you saw us!"

"Jazz, Danny needs to talk to you," Sam said, breaking up our argument, and I looked at Sam for a second confused, then gave her a dirty look. She just looked at me like, "Hahaha, that's what you get for arguing over something like that."

"What do you want?" She asked me, her interest sparked when Sam said that I needed to talk to her, since usually it was, I never wanted to talk to her.

"I needed… to tell you something," I said nervously, my stomach all in a bunch over this. She stared at me expectantly, my words unable to come out, no matter how much I forced them out. I would have rather had someone else tell her… like Sam who forced me into saying it right now.

"Danny? You Ok? You can talk to me about anything, you know that."

"Yea… I know… it's just that… It's kinda hard to say…" I told her, and I thought maybe it's hard to say… but maybe it isn't to hard to show her.

"So… instead… I will… just… show you," I told her, and turned around, facing at Sam now, trying to forget Jazz was even behind me. I closed my eyes, and transformed just like that, right in front of her face. When I turned around, she stared at me for a second, but her face wasn't in shock, it was more in a gentle look, and then she became happy all at once over it.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me, I knew about it Danny, for a while. But thanks for actually telling me!" She said, and ran up, wrapping her arms around me. I just stood there, and thought for a second. This whole time she knew? Why didn't she tell me! I guess it would be because… if she would have told me, I probably would have yelled at her for getting into my business.

"You knew… this whole time?" I said, unbelievably, as though it was some newly discovered thing that would help save the whole world, and cause peace throughout everyone.

"Yea, I did… ever since… Spectra? I believe that was her name…" She said, remembering back on when Bertrand and Spectra had tried to make the whole school miserable, and then they wanted to end it by destroying her. I guess… I should have noticed before that she knew. I mean… she had countless times acted odd whenever a ghost was in our presence, she would often run off, as though it was some miracle that she left the room all the time, and made it easy on me to change into Danny Phantom with no problems.

"Oh… I guess I should have noticed it before."

"No, I guess I should have just let you know, but I figured it would be best if you told me."

"Well… then I'm sure you'll be… surprised when I tell you something else," I said, getting that nervousness again. What was going to be her reaction to me leaving home for a whole year? And what if I wanted to go back again the year after that?

"What's that?" She asked me, and sat down on the side of my bed, as though she knew what was coming next was going to take some major explaining.

"Well… I might be gone from home for a whole year… Because I wanna go to this school, but its not exactly anything you can tell mom and dad about."

"What is it? If it's school Danny, mom and dad can know about it."

"No, it isn't exactly the type of school your thinking of. It's a halfa school, for people that are half human, half something else. But… I would have to have you pick up my homework for me, and I would have to come home every once in a while, so that mom and dad would still think I was home."

"Danny… they are going to notice if your not around. Your teachers are gonna call home and ask what's up with all your absences, and mom and dad are gonna notice when you don't leave for school every morning."

"That's why… I need you to cover up for me. I promise Jazz, I am going for the sake of learning new things, and making new friends, just what you would want me to do," I said, and knew Sam wasn't fond of me making new friends, but Jazz always thought it would be better if I had a larger group of friends.

"Danny… it's gonna be hard to cover up for you for a whole year. How far away is this place?"

"That… I dunno. But… I can… Ummm fly home every day? Maybe… at least for a little while to pick up my homework, and to say hi to mom and dad, and maybe stop by to see Sam for a while. I won't totally be gone… and I promise, I'll call you a lot," I told her, trying my best to just get her to say it was fine.

"Danny… I don't know about this…" she said, and I didn't say anything either, I could tell she was thinking. We sat there for a while, Sam and I moving around from our positions a little, both of us waiting for her reply. I was hoping she would say yes, but Sam was probably hoping for the opposite.

"Fine, you can go… but you have to give me your number, so I can call you to know where you are, and so that I can make sure you're all right every now and then, got it?"

"Thanks!" I yelled, and ran up and hugged her. I was so happy she was going to let me go, and help for my cover-up.

"When are you leaving?" She asked me, after we were split up from each other. I looked at her for a second, and thought if she was going to change her mind if I told her I was leaving tomorrow, and told her about it on such short notice.

"Tomorrow, but I just found out about it yesterday… you can even ask Sam."

"Well, your lucky I'm agreeing to this, the only reason I am, is because you cared so much about going, you even told me about your secret, so it must mean a lot to you," she smiled, and got up to leave the room.

"Thanks!" I told her once again, and she closed the door behind her, I guess she didn't want to walk up on anything again.

"You really are excited about this, aren't you?" Sam asked me, I could tell she was tossed up between thoughts on it all. She was happy for me, for being able to go and meet new people, but she was also a little on the protective side of it all, and didn't want me to make new friends, or leave her side for a whole year.

"Yea, I am… in some ways."

"Yea, I hope you have fun, and remember, you don't HAVE to stay there, if you wanna come back home."

"I know Sam, and I realize you don't want me to go, but I promise you, I will never forget about you, and you will always be on my mind, all right?"

"Ok… same here."

The Next Morning:

Sam once again spent the night, because well… I guess she just wanted to spend the last night with me. Although pretty much, the whole time she was here, we did nothing, we just got lost in our thoughts as to what was going to happen today. Skylar was supposed to meet me in the park, so he could show me the way to the place. At least that way, I knew it couldn't be to hard to find.

When I woke up in the morning, I found Sam still sleeping, I was awake at 5:00 that morning, I had to wake up early to pack everything I needed. He was meeting me at 6:30, so that we wouldn't be seen, as easily, especially for on a weekend, most people wouldn't be around at 6:30 in the morning. Just the same as I thought I should still be in bed. But for waking up that early, I was full of energy, and once again… nervous. What if I was the looser in this school as well? I didn't want to spend the whole time there being beat up by people ten times stronger than Dash.

I stepped over the top of Sam, trying to stay as quiet as possible, but I would have to wake her up before I left. Then came another problem… I guess I would have to take her home too, or else my parents would be wondering why she was here, but I was gone.

I opened up one of my drawers, and it squeaked open. I squinted my eyes, and tried to open it as slowly as possible, but it made noise anyway, and for a longer amount of time.

"Morning," I heard Sam say behind me, and I jumped.

"Oh, hey, I was trying to not wake you up."

"I've been awake for a while… kinda," she laughed, she must have been awake, but in yet… asleep.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night," she told me, I could tell she was tired, but there was no way she was going back to bed now, she only had a little while left with me, and she was going to use it to her full extent.

"I couldn't either… I just hope this place is nice, and I hope the people there are nice."

"Yea, well… I hope so too. Can you call me when you get there?"

"Yes, I can. That'll be the first thing I do," I promised her, and began stuffing my bags with clothes. I grabbed a picture from in my drawer, and crammed it in my bag fast, it was a picture of Sam and I, but I didn't want to make it look like as though I was going to miss her. That would just be one more reason for staying home.

"You know, those people over there aren't going to like me? Whenever you bring me there."

"Yes they will, you're… not a normal person," I laughed.  
"Hey!"

"Well, they hate the so called normal people, which I think is really dumb, so they all retreated to that school, where they can stay all year round and hide from the other people. I on the other hand… just keep it a secret. I don't think it would be the best thing in the world for me to just hide from everyone."

"Well, you have friends, and family, that love you how you are, they just need to realize that they could too."

"Yea… I wonder what they do about their families?"

"Well, it sounds like as though they told their parents, or they found out. Maybe they were rejected? You can never tell. You might be too, if your parents found out."

"Yea… I guess I could be," I said, my voice softened up, as I stuffed a picture of my family and me into the bag as well. I didn't know who my roommate would be, if we had one, but I was hoping it would be Skylar, he was the only one I knew so far, and he seemed to be really nice.

"Well… I had better go and say bye t Jazz," I told her, after I was all packed. Sam finally crawled out of bed so she could follow me down the hall. My house was freezing in the mornings though, and I almost didn't want to leave my room, which was always much warmer than the rest of the house for some reason.

We crept down to her room, the floor creaked in a few known spots, so I grabbed Sam, and just flew over the top of the floor till I got safely into Jazz's room, I didn't want to risk waking my parents up, then I would be in trouble.

"Hey Danny," Jazz said, already sitting up in bed, as though she knew I was going to come say bye sometime that morning. I was taking it… none of us three had caught any sleep at all.

"You didn't sleep either?" I asked her, and she nodded, "Yes, I slept, but I woke up early."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say bye, and thanks for going through all the trouble for me. I'll call you when I get there," I told her, and she smiled at me, " I love you Danny, make sure you be careful, Ok?"

"Sure thing," I said, and we both left the room once more, to go back to my room, so I could grab my things, and get out of here. I was kinda anxious to get there, I couldn't wait to see what the people there were like, and what cool powers they might behold.

When we left my house, I had Sam in my arms, since I thought it would be best to fly in the early morning, with the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. Sam kept herself close to me, and clutched onto my shoulders, which was an indication, she didn't want to let go of me.

When we had arrived at her house, I flew straight up to her room, and placed her on her bed.

"So, this is it?" She asked me, and I sat down beside her, so I could stay with her for a few more minutes.

"Yea, I guess so."

"You know, it's going to seem a lot different around here without you around?" She said, and it sounded as though she was ready to cry. I could see her eyes starting to get watery, I didn't want to make her upset over it.  
"Yea, and it's going to be different without you around, but just think, you can come see me once a month, I can fly home every so often, it's not like as though we aren't going to see each other for a whole year," I said, thinking on the brightside, one thing Sam rarely did.

"Yea, I know… but I'll still miss you," she said, and leaned her head against my chest. I put my arms around her, and laid my head on top of hers.

"I'll miss you too Sam… Promise me you won't worry about me? Or think about me too much?"

"I can't promise you that, I always think about you Danny, you're the one person in my life that understands me, and the one person that's always been there for me."

"Your not upset about this, are you?"

"No Danny… it's just as though my hero is taking a little break from his job, I guess. You do know, you are my hero, right?"

"You were the first one to ever think that," I told her, and we spread apart. I looked down into her eyes, they were still watery, but she was holding back the tears. I pressed my lips against hers, giving us one last kiss before I had to retreat from this life, and start on another.

"I love you Sam," I told her, as I sat up, ready to leave.

"Bye Danny, I'll miss you. Just remember, no matter what happens there, if you have new friends and don't like me anymore, or if you somehow, have to stay there for a longer time, you will always be my hero," She said, and a tear slid down her cheek, she was unable to hold it in any longer.

"You need to remember one thing to, I will never forget you, and I will always love you. Bye Sam," I told her, and looked away, heading out away from her house was the hardest thing I had ever done before, knowing I might not see her for a while. I flew towards the park, thoughts racing through my head, now only about Sam. The school was totally washed away from my mind, and she was all that was left. Until of course, I saw the wolf standing in the park, waiting for my arrival. I could tell that I too, was starting to cry, leaving her behind, and I had to sweep away the tears, and try to collect myself back up again before meeting up with him.

"Hey Danny, you ready?" He asked me, and I nodded, a little more sad than happy about leaving my town, and heading for this mysterious school, on I had never heard of before. Luck, or fortune, I didn't know what running across Skylar the other night was going to bring me.

"You're going to have to fly fast," he told me, and he flashed me a smile. I didn't know what he was talking about, until he sprinted off into the sunset. I followed him, flying at my fastest, but he was much faster than I was. I took up higher in the sky so I could keep an eye on where he was going at least, I didn't need to get lost right now. That would only let him know that I wasn't exactly fit for this school.

He sped up so fast though, it was all a blur to follow him, and I soon found myself lost, he was no where to be seen. I kept on flying, but went to the ground, just in case he would turn back for me. This sucked, he should have known I couldn't move that fast!

"Danny?" I heard someone ask, and I turned around fast, to see a girl resembling a Goth standing not to far behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked her, and she smiled at me.

"My name is Emma, I'm supposed to take you from here to get to the school."

"Oh… why?"

"I dunno, I guess this was Skylar's way of letting you get to know more people."

"What are you half of?" I asked her, she looked like a normal person.

"Vampire. Odd, huh? I don't have any idea how I got it, or why, I just woke up one morning, and I had the sharp teeth, and the hate for light. It doesn't exactly kill us, Vampires aren't the kind that get killed from light, not as far as I know, I just don't like it."

"So… that's why your Goth?"

"No, no, I have always been Goth, why?"

"Nothing, you just… kinda remind me of someone."

She did too. She was a lot like Sam. She had that short hair, the exact same hairstyle as Sam's, and she was also extremely skinny. But, she wore different clothes. She wore baggy back pants that had chains hanging off of them, and a tube-top that had a skull on the backside of it. She also had those amethyst eyes, she could literally be a sister to Sam, but in yet she was far from being Sam. Sam was one of a kind, and I was sure Emma was to, but they would probably make great friends.

"Who? A friend I hope?"

"Yea, I guess you could call her that," I said, but really, I would prefer it to be Girlfriend, but eh, I hadn't asked her out yet, I still needed to work on that a little bit.

"What's her name?"

"Sam. We've been friends for a long time."

"Oh, I didn't think you looked like the kind that would hang out in a Goth crowd, I wanna see what you really look like," she told me, and I transformed into my human self. This whole time, we had just been walking carelessly, obviously I didn't need to get there in a certain amount of time.

"Wow, you've got nice eyes," she pointed out. Wow… she wasn't afraid to give her opinion that was for sure.

"Thanks," I said, and transformed back, I preferred to stay as a ghost for now… so that if she decided to pull a trick like Skylar did, I would be ready for it.

"You know, there are more half ghosts at this school," she told me, maybe trying to make it sound as though I would fit in just fine.

"Really?"  
"Yea, but just a couple. I am the only half vampire I know of, and I know everyone in our section."

"We have sections?"

"Yes, there are twelve floors, there is one section per floor, you're on my floor, your roommate… well, you'll meet him later."

"Is he nice? Or… not?"

"I guess it depends, he sorta keeps to himself, I never talk to him, he really isn't much of a people person at all."

"Oh? Well, I guess then I'll be left alone for a while when I'm in my room."

"Yea, who knows though, you could become friends with him," she said, and then she vanished, as though she could just disappear when she wanted too. I looked around, expecting to see her somewhere, but she was gone. Oh well, someone else was around here, I was hoping.

I felt tapping on my shoulder, and I spun around, and saw no one was there. Then, someone appeared, he was another half ghost, I was guessing. He had icy blue eyes though, with gray hair, instead of white. His suit was a lot like a jumpsuit, just not like mine, it was like how mine used to be, only it was black, and green, instead of black and silver.

"Hey, Danny I'm guessing?" He smirked, and looked me over. He was a little taller than I was, and his hair was cut in layers, and shaggy, the way a lot of people on the beach would have their hair. He also had more muscular arms, and you could see a six-pack through the tight suit he was wearing. He looked like a major show off though, his teeth were perfectly white, and he had a frown on his face when he looked over my scrawny self.

"Yes, I'm Danny, and you are?"

"Josh… you don't look like you belong here, squirt. You look a little, small?"

"I'm not small!" I stood up to him, and he just swept a hand at me.

"I don't want to fight you, I choose to fight people my own size. You know, you really need to loose that D on your chest. You think you're a super hero or something?"

"In my town, I try to be."

"To humans? They are worthless, and they will end up turning against you. No matter how much you try to stay on the good side, they always turn on you for one reason or another."

"Humans? You're making it sound as though you aren't human!"

"Danny, you aren't either. You're a ghost, half of one yes, but your not exactly considered a human around here, although, we all try to treat each other like equals. You look like one of those types that would hang out with normal people, and take no time into training. That may be your weakness around here."

"I know how to trust people, and it's not my fault I didn't run and hide," I said to him, and he shot a quick glance at me, he didn't like me saying that.

"You think I'm chicken? I could kill you in a few seconds, so I suggest you straighten up, your not putting a good example for the first day. Skylar should have never even invited you," he said, and it sounded like I hurt him pretty bad. But I didn't care, he was the one that had decided to pick on me first, he was definitely not going to be my friend, I could tell of them.

He took off from off the ground, and I followed him, he was one person that I was probably faster than, but I couldn't go ahead of him, or then I wouldn't be able to find my way. Skylar had a reason for making me meet these people in particular, I guess he figured they would be the most suited for me, but I wanted to meet my roommate.

"There, I'm leaving you here," he said, and he turned invisible, disappearing from sight. How many people was I going to have to travel with? I just wanted to get there, and be done with the whole thing!

I fell back down to the ground slowly, I was just awaiting the next person who I was going to have to come across. This was pretty odd so far, but I wanted to see something different, something I had never seen before in my life.

"Danny, that is your name, right?" I heard a voice say from the woods off to my left, and I looked over in that direction. Her voice was beautiful, she had a soft tone, and a wonderful voice. When she appeared from out of the woods, my jaw dropped (not literally) she was… hot! (A/N: Heehee, Sam isn't gonna like her!)

Her hair was blonde, and fell in layers down to the middle of her back. She had a skinny figure, with tan skin. Her eyes were a dark green, with eye shadow that was a little lighter, but it fit her eyes perfectly. She was wearing tight jeans that fell loose starting at her knees, with a tight belly shirt, that was pink, with the word, 'Sexy' written on it in purple. Wow… her shirt was definitely right!

"Yea… that's my name," I said, staring in awe at her perfect figure. She smiled at me, and looked me over, her eyes scanning my whole body.

"Wow… your pretty cute," she told me, and began to walk in front of me.

"You just walk up to people, and tell them that?" I asked her, no one I knew ever just… said it on first meeting someone.

"Yea, if it's the truth, you have a problem with it sweety?" She asked me, and I shook my head.

"What's your name?"  
"Introduction, huh? My name is Haley, I'm half unicorn."

"Half unicorn? That's… odd."

"I know, but I like it that way, I would have to say it's the best way to go. I can walk around like a human, and then when I don't want people bugging me, I change into my horse half, and I can walk around like an animal, no people bugging me at all."

"Sounds like fun… I would have to say otherwise."

"Well… I can't imagine being half ghost is easy."

"It's Ok, I have… some friends and everything, but I have a lot of enemies as well."

"Which is why you came here?" She asked me, and turned to look at me, we stopped our walking.

"No, that's not why. I kinda… almost didn't even want to come, but I figured it would be cool to attend a school for halfas."

"Halfas? Odd, where'd you get that from?" She asked me, and we started to walk again.  
"A ghost… a while back."  
"Oh, I figured a person would have said something like that, making up rude names like that."

I looked at her a bit confused, that was a rude name? I guess they didn't like to be called an odd name like that, it probably made them feel bad, but it didn't bother me any.

"Why didn't you want to come?"

"I didn't want to leave my friend behind, she was pretty upset when I had to leave, it made me feel bad. She was trying to make up a million different reasons for me to not go."

"She? A girlfriend?"

"I wish… but no."

"Ask her out then, I mean, who could say no to you? You are cute, and so far, you seem to be a nice person, unless you always are on first impressions?"

"No, not really. That last guy… I don't think we are going to be friends any time soon."

"Oh, he had a rough time trying to fit in, after people found out about his secret, but I'm sure he'll tell you more about that later. Besides, we're almost to the school."

I looked around, hoping to find a building sticking up high in the air since after all, it was at least 12 stories high for just the dorms, there was no telling for the class buildings.

"Here we are," she said, and I stopped to look around, all I saw was a couple of huge pieces of metal laying across the ground, and a huge battle arena sitting inside the woods. There was also a huge park nearby, and a couple of stores, but other than that, nothing.

"Umm…"

"Don't say anything. I know you're confused, but… the school is right there," she said, pointing to one of the pieces of metal.

"And the dorm is that one, over there. BUT… don't say anything. You can get in through the top during the day, but we rarely leave our dorms during the day, they are hidden below the surface for a reason. During the night, they are lifted above ground. During the day, they are hidden so no one has a chance of finding us, although, some people, will know where it's at," she explained, and stopped, letting all of it sink in.

"We have so many creatures of the night too, that it was just necessary for the buildings to be located underground, would you like to go see your room? You can ask your roommate more questions, if you would like," she said, and walked over to the platform. She sat down, and whispered something into it, and a door opened, stairs at the very top so we could enter.

I walked up beside her, and she began to walk down the stairs, I was following close behind. So far, the name Midnight was making a lot of sense.

Once we were off the stairs, the door closed, and the stairs folded up, and now we were stuck in the building, this floor was totally plain, but I was guessing the dorms were starting right below it. There was an elevator at the end of the hall we were standing in.

"Come on, We're on floor seven, I'm sure you'll like it, we're mostly people that stay up twenty four seven, so you will never be the only one awake, people call us the party floor," she smiled, and raced into the elevator. Great, just what I needed, restless people running around when I was trying to do homework from school, and from here. I had realized, it actually took me two hours to get here, I didn't realize how fast the time was going by.

Once we were both inside the elevator, she once again whispered something into a box, a password I was guessing, and the elevator just dropped, and then made an instant stop which made me fall to the floor.

"Oops, I forgot to warn you, the elevator isn't exactly a smooth ride."

"I kinda know that now," I said, pulling myself back up. When the door opened, there was a lit up sign on the side of the wall that had the number 6 in green. There were people running down the hall, and a few people sleeping in the hall, instead of their rooms.

"This is… odd," I said, stepping over some people that had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the elevator.

"Some people, stay up to late, and don't make it back to their rooms," She explained, and laughed. It was definitely something to remember I couldn't wait to bring Sam here already! She needed to see this.

"Hey, is there by any chance a phone?" I asked her, I needed to call Sam, like I promised her.

"There is one in every room. Your room number is… eighty, I believe," she said, pointing to a room. I walked up to it, and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"You need a password," a familiar voice said behind me, and I swung around to see Skylar standing there.

"Oh, what is it?"

"AB6624, I know, it's… odd, but they have to be secure, you can never tell if someone wants to get in your room and kill you in the middle of the night."

"Thanks for the information… I said, and told the door the password, and it opened up. Skylar followed me into my room, and I just threw my stuff on the ground for now.

"Your roommate should be here any minute, you can decorate your half of the room, if you would like," he said, pointing to one half of the huge room, that was totally blank with just a bed, a table, a computer and a light.

"Wow, we get a computer!"

"Yes, but we are only allowed to play on it for one hour of the day, it is being monitored, trust me."

"Oh… well that sucks."

"Yes, but it has all the IMs, games, and everything you can imagine already on it, any game you can think of, that computer has it."

"Wow… that's neat! Umm, phone?"

"Oh, there is one on his half, you have to buy your own though. You can use his, he never uses it anyway."

I walked over to his half of the room, the carpet and everything on his half had been changed. His wall was painted a different color, his bed had different sheets, and blankets on it then the original, he really cared what it looked like for some reason. It was all done up in stars too. The floor was even a starry carpet, it was pretty cool looking, but not what I would have done.

His phone even was all black with little white dots on it, looking like stars as well. I picked it up, and dialed Sam's number. I couldn't wait to talk to her, and let her know I was all right.

"Hello?" Her mom answered.

"Is Sam there?"  
"Yes, hold on just a second," she said, and I could hear her yelling for Sam in the background.

"DANNY! Sam yelled into the phone, she was pretty happy to hear from me. I smiled when I heard her excitement, and Skylar was off to the side giving me a weird look, he knew who I was talking to though.

"Oh, I'm so happy to talk to you! How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good, been doing nothing all day though, just waiting for your call."

"Yea, well, I'm doing good too, you should see my roommate's half of the room, it's pretty cool. I'll have to take some pictures and send them to you. Oh, and the computer, supposedly has everything I can imagine on it, so that should be fun."

"That's cool, maybe we can still send e-mail and stuff to each other too, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but I only get an hour on it."

"Oh well. You can still call me all the time! When does class start?"

"Not till tonight, it's a night school."

"Oh, well, then you can come home during the day for a little, right?"

"Maybe, but it was tiring coming here, I might come back home next week, and pick up my homework and stuff."

"Aww, are you all right?"  
"Yea, just tired, but I'm sure I'll get used to flying back and forth, and it will be like nothing in a month or so."

"Oh shoot… you think you can call me back?" She asked me, she was still overly excited, I was happy to hear her being… happy, instead of sounding depressed.

"Yea, sure, it might be a while though."

"Ok, Bye Danny! Talk to ya later!"

"Bye Sam," I said, and put the phone back on the hook. I turned around, and Skylar was still staring at me.

"Sounds like she's your girlfriend?"

"No, she isn't… just a really good friend."

"She sounded excited to see you."

"Yea, well, she is gonna miss me a lot."

"Well, you can't think to much about her, Ok? You are going to have a lot more on your mind then your human life, this isn't an easy class, although the people out in the hall make it look that way."  
"Do we get weekends off?"

"Yes, and you can stay online on the weekends all you want, we have no school today, so it was a good day to bring you here, so you can get to know people a little better."

"Yep, you have anyone to show me?"

"Oh yea!" He said excitedly, I couldn't wait to meet all the people ahead of me… and hopefully make a whole bunch of new friends…

All righty guys long, huh? Lol, I know, I got carried away today. Took me… three hours to write it all, but that isn't too long, I was also playing games while doing this, lol. Next chapter will have your characters in it, obviously, and you can already tell two of the people in here are bad news… Anyhow… I will update soon!


	3. New Freinds and Enemies

Chapter 3: New friends and Enemies

At first glance, you would think all this place was, was a place to party at. Some people were making out with each other in the hall, while others were talking and drinking. It looked nothing like a school at all, and really, I figured it was going to be a waste of my time.

"OK, first off, I have to show you to the people down hall four. There are 3 halls on our floor."

"All right," I agreed, and followed him down the hall. I was getting odd glances from all around, and I felt as though I didn't belong here. Maybe it was because I was new, and people just needed to get to know me, but I had a feeling that was going to be hard to accomplish.

"First one is Hannah. She is a half demon dog. She is usually here if you ever need help."

"Half demon at all doesn't sound very friendly," I said, and looked at the room we were encountering. I had imagined she would look like a dog with sharp fangs and piercing eyes, but she looked pretty much human. When he opened up the door, it revealed two people, one was Hannah, you could tell by a tail in the back, and ears that stood up on the top of her head. She was wearing a pink kimono, which was really odd looking, I knew what they were, but had never seen someone actually wearing one. She had a green karate headband, and beneath it long thick, blonde hair.

"Hey, this the new guy?" She asked, and turned around, and now you could hardly tell she wasn't human, although I had to say anyone wearing something like that, you would have to believe wasn't a normal human. But when she talked you could still see her fangs, and even without that, she had long, thick nails.

"Yes, this is Danny," Skyler introduced me, and I waved a short wave at her. I was shy, believe me, and I wasn't ready to say anything until I was comfortable around these people. She could probably seriously injure me if I said something wrong.

"Hey Danny, why are you here?" She asked me, and I figured everyone would have known if they knew about my arrival.

"Half Ghost," I told her, barely able to make out the words.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," She smiled at me, and I smiled a slight smile back. I looked over at the other person sitting on a bed that both of them had been sitting on when we had arrived. She had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a blue, short tanktop with red cargo pants, and a choker around her neck, with green sandals. She looked like a normal person… except I guess there was something about her you could tell was different.

"That's Cerebra." Hannah told me, and I nodded, and waved at her too. She just looked up at me, then returned her attention back down to a book.

"Ok, let's get to some other people," Skylar told me, and I nodded and followed him out of the room. But we didn't go far, all we did was went straight to another room right across the hall.  
"Ok this is Shorty, as of now, he has no roommate, but we are waiting on more people. He is kind of weird, but just treat him like a normal person, Ok?"

I nodded, and could only imagine what he could look like. The door was opened wide to reveal a someone lying on the bed playing a Nintendo DS. He set it down, and sat up allowing me to see what he looked like. He was extremely small, and thin, with long ears that hung down the sides of his face, and long brown hair going down to his waste. He looked like a dog, he was kinda cute puppy wise, he looked like he could be someone's pet. His face was in the form of a dogs, but he also look somewhat like a human. He was odd, I had never seen anything like it before, but I wasn't going to make him seem like a total weirdo, he was unique as Sam would say.

"Hey Danny," he said, in a low pitched, yet kinda squeaky voice. I waved at him quickly, trying to make it seem as though I wasn't staring at his odd features. He was wearing a choker with spike's on it, and a greenish blue T-shirt that hung down past his knees. Other than that, his body was covered in fur, did he have to look like that all the time?

"Danny isn't saying much to anyone," He told him, ensuring that it wasn't because of Shorty's looks.

"Yea, he's a first timer, he will get used to it here," he smiled, showing off teeth resembling a dogs.  
"Yes, he will," Skyler said, and then we left his room too. They were short introductions, which didn't really help me know the people, but it was enough to let me try and remember names and everything.

"He was attacked by dogs, which made him the way he was. And once his parents found out, they kicked him out of the house. He is 16, believe it or not, he just has the features of a basset hound."

"Basset Hounds attacked him?" I asked, I didn't know dogs too much, but as far as I knew, they were nice dogs.

"He doesn't know, he just got attacked, and it was such a blur, the next thing he knew, he looked like that."

"What about the other two in the other room?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Not everyone has a story. You can ask them later, if you would like."

"So they just showed up here?"  
"Pretty much. This is more of a refuge than a school, for people that aren't accepted, or don't like to be around the normal people."

"But… I am fine around normal people."  
"But you have a secret, don't you? That's because you know you wouldn't be accepted. Accept by your two friends of course."  
"Yes, and my sister… but I don't know I wouldn't be accepted."  
"But here, you don't have to worry about it. But don't worry, you're here for the school, and I understand it, you don't have to stay."

I looked down at the ground and thought about Sam, even if I wasn't excepted, she was always there for me, I would have one person, and despite the fact that she was a human, she wasn't normal. She would be one person I know would understand everyone here, I think she would be liked around here, but then again, a lot of people are here because they ran away from people.

"More people?" I asked him, we just kinda stood there for a minute, and he nodded, and lead me a little farther, there was only 6 rooms down this hall, but down my hall, there was more like 8.

"Yes, of course," he said, and we continued down the hall a little ways to another room and opened the door.

"In this room is Arcel, he's half human, half storm elemental."

I gave him an awkward look, and he just laughed a little.

"OK, it means he has wind and lightening powers. You will understand more later."

I nodded, and he opened the door, reviling yet another person with a room by themselves. I kinda wanted that, but who knows, I hadn't met my roommate yet.

He had short brown messy hair, and bluish green eyes. He was yet another person who wasn't wearing a normal everyday outfit. He was wearing baggy pants and a short sleeved shirt which was normal, but then he had to add a lab coat, which made it different. He also wore a pair of transparent blue glasses. He stared at me for a second, and then it got to him who I was.

"Ahh, Danny, right, right. I knew you were coming here today, nice to meet you," he said and walked forward to shake my hand. I stuck my hand out slightly and shook hands with him. Yes, I was scared anyone here could be dangerous, I had never seen so many people with powers.

"Half ghost, right?"

"Yes."  
"Nice to meet you, I hope to see you again soon. Don't freak him out too much Skyler," he laughed, and I felt so dumb from being scared of these people. There was nothing wrong with them, why did I think they would hurt me?

"Yea, he'll get used to it," he said, and led me out of the room. The only person here I really trusted was Skyler, but that was probably because I had known him for a while, and he was kind. Everyone seemed to know him well too.

"Another person by themselves?"

"Yes, another one. The school isn't as full as it usually is. Most of the people not here are people like you that show up for a year to learn some things and then never come back."

He walked down the hall some more to open up a room to two girl laughing. They looked at me, both of them pretty much identical.

"This is Crystal and Lilly. They are twins."  
"Hey Danny!" They both said at the same time. They both wore tight blue jeans that fell out loose at the bottom. One wore a purple tanktop while the other one wore a pink one. One had purple eyes, and then the other pink, which was the main thing you could notice different about the two of them. It was kind of odd to see someone with pink eyes, but I ignored it, I didn't want to give out odd glances.

"Those two are half rabbit."

"Yes, we are," Lilly said, the one with the purple eyes, as she started to wiggle about and a cloud of smoke went around her, and all that was laying on the floor now was a rabbit. OK… what was the point in that power?

"Yes, a useless power you are guessing, but they stay here just for the fun of it," Skyler said, and led me out of yet another room. How long was this going to go on for?

"Now, this room is where Emma is, so I don't have to greet you to her, and she is in the room with Haley, they aren't the best room mates ever."

"No, I could see where that would come in," I said, and thought about how much Sam hated Paulina. It was kind of the same thing here, except Paulina wasn't exactly cute to me anymore, but Haley was, I just couldn't forget about Sam though.

"You shown him to everyone yet?" I turned to see Haley behind us.

"Nope, not yet. Getting there though," he said, and we continued to walk on forward. She walked into her room, where I could catch a glimpse of Emma already sitting there, half the room was in bright colors, and half of it was in dark colors, an odd sight.

"And Josh is across the hall from them, where my room is."

"You have to share it with him?"

"Yea, he isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Well, I beg to differ. He wasn't very nice to me. But I wasn't going to tell Skyler that, it would only make me look childish.

"Then next to our room, is another Josh, and this is the last room in this hall that is occupied," he said, and opened the door to the room with Josh in it. But there was two people in this room. He was dressed more gothic like, and had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"He is half vampire, and his roommate Adam is half elf."

I looked over at the other person, he was wearing normal clothes, and looked pretty much like a normal person… with blue hair. He had green eyes and he wasn't short at all like you would think an elf to be.

"Hey," Adam said, but Josh just sat there and only looked up at me, then continued on with whatever he was doing.

"Hi," I said, and looked at Skyler to get out of there. I didn't know why, but I didn't care to meet anyone anymore, the more people that knew I was here, the more chances I had of getting killed by them. Of course, I was going to meet them all anyway…

Skyler led me out of the room, and we turned back around to head down the hallway my room was on. The main hallway of course, I had to be stuck where everyone was. I wanted to know who the people messing around in the hallway were, but we just walked past it all and down a hallway on the other side.

"OK, in this room is Max and Elli," he said as he opened up another door, how come he never had to do passwords for all these rooms? Maybe he didn't need to?

"Hey, I'm Elli," a kid with curly brown hair, and green eyes said to me the second we walked in the door. She was wearing a white fleece tee, gray jeans and purple sneakers.

"Umm, hi." I said shyly, and looked over at the other kid who had to have been Max. He had slicked back red hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a gray T-shirt with jeans, blue and gray sneakers, sunglasses and lastly, gold bands around his arms.

Max looked up at me and waved, and I waved shortly in return. He kinda… creeped me out? I didn't know why, and I didn't even know him, but he scared me…

"You must be Danny?" Elli asked me and I nodded hesitantly, standing close to Skylers side as though I was a little kid or something and I was using him for protection.

"He's a little on the shy side right now," Skyler said, and I felt tiny compared to everyone else whether they were taller than I was or not. I was like the new kid in a school who was the looser at the old school, and would remain the looser forever no matter where I ran off too. I had no trust in any of these people right now really, except Skyler, whether they were nice or not, I didn't know any of them.

"I can tell," she said and looked me over.

"I wanna see you as a ghost," she said, and looked at me expectantly, and I transformed for her, and she just stared at me blankly.

"That's it, huh?"

"Yes."

"Wow, not to much of a difference."

"No, not really," I said, and changed back, I would rather walk around as myself rather than showing off that I looked scrawny either way.

"You have fun," she told me, and I waved to her as we left out the door.

"You know, you really should try being more talkative," Skyler laughed at me and I just looked around to try and see how much farther we had to go. Was it ever going to end? I wanted to meet my roommate more than anything, he sounded like a loner, but I wanted to see who was going to be staying in my room.

"In this room is Leeara and Candy. Candy is another half ghost, so maybe, just maybe you can talk a little more?"

"Ok, I'll try."

He opened up the door to two girls laughing, and they both stopped when they saw us coming into the room.

"You brought another one here, huh Skyler?" One of them asked and looked me over.

"Danny Phantom, nice to meet you," the other one said and stood up. She had long hair that was so dark of brown, it was almost black unless you really looked at it. She was really skinny, with hazel eyes, and she wore baggy pants and a tight shirt. She had a slight amount of British accent, but it sounded as though she had lost some of it over her years here. She was kinda cute, which made it all the harder to talk to her.

"My name is Candy, I'm half ghost too," she said reaching a hand out to me, and I shook her hand.

"I got my powers from a ghost attack in Amity. And then I hear you hunt ghosts there? Too bad you weren't there to save me, then I would have had a cute hero," she smiled, and I smiled back.

"How long ago did you get them?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"Not to long ago. I think I heard of you before it happened actually. You must just not have been there?"

"Who knows…"

"I'm Leeara," the other girl said breaking up our conversation and she walked up to me to shake hands with me.

She had tanish skin with blonde hair that had brown/black streaks going through it. She has hazel eyes and wore a black mini skirt and a halter top made out of fake leopard print fur.

"Hi, Danny," I said, as though she hadn't already figured that one out.

"Yea, I kinda guessed that," she laughed, and I just laughed out of embarrassment, this was why I avoided talking to people, I always messed things up.

"You know Skyler, you need to bring cute guys more often, you seem to be lagging in that," Candy said and I could feel myself blushing.

"Sorry, but I can't tell whether guys are cute or not," he laughed and waved to them. I did so too and we left the room.

"Well, looks like you got along with them real well," he said and shoved me onward playfully.

"How do you think Sam would feel about that?" He asked outstretching Sam, and I shrugged.

"She's just a friend."

"All right," he said in disbelief and just continued on down the hall to the next door over.

"Sorry for you Danny, but this is a guy," he teased me and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see if you can talk to him so easily," he said, and flung the door opened. He just knew that I wasn't going to be able to talk to him because when I had seen him I pretty much froze from the way he looked. But I didn't want to act as though I thought he was weird or anything.

"Hey Skyler, this the new kid?" He said, and I tried to keep myself from looking as though I was staring at him. His skin was a pale, almost white color, and he had piercing crystal blue eyes that seemed to have a threatening look in them? He had 2 blue streaks in his hair, and a few streaks placed on his legs, arms and neck. It was an odd sight, and I tried to avoid thinking it was. He seemed to be able to tell what I was thinking though, but he said nothing. He wore baggy clothes, and had long nails that seemed really sharp. I know that right about then I wanted to just RUN! But kept myself trying to feel comfortable around him.

"Yes, this is Danny. Danny, this is Seth. I think you two would make great friends since neither of you seem to talk much."

"I have a reason for not talking," Seth said in a sort of angry tone and I felt as though I was doing something wrong.

"Well, we will see you later," Skyler said, as though he knew he was getting me out of there before something DID happen.

"He doesn't care much for people at all. He prefers people that look odd compared to people like you and I that are… normal looking? He is part white tiger, pretty interesting, huh?"

"Yea," I said, and stepped away from the door nudging for us to go onward.

"Last two people down this hall, then I will show you your neighbors," he said and led me into one last room. When I stepped in there, two people looked up from their bunk bed. Both of them were just sitting there when we walked in, as though they were asleep or something…

"On the bottom bunk is Erik," Skyler said, and Erik stood up from his bed and walked into my direction. I looked at him, and he looked kinda normal, yet he wasn't. He had pail skin, and he was extremely skinny, he looked pretty much as wimpy as I looked compared to most of these people. He had messy, steel gray hair, and plain brown eyes. He also wore really baggy clothes, like most of the people here, yet somehow it seemed to draw to your attention from all the odd writing written on it.

"You could be good friends with him too Danny, he too is shy until he gets to know people."

"Hi," I said to him, and shook hands with him. Then the other guy kinda just appeared behind him all the sudden, as though he had teleported. I reached a hand out, but he refused to do anything about it and I pulled back feeling stupid, but I was only trying to be nice.

He had a whitish color hair that seemed to glow and was arranged kinda, odd? He too had pail features that went along with his roommate, and their room. He had purplish eyes that also seemed to glow like his hair. He also had an odd tattoo of thick black streaks that ran down his eyes. Odd… very odd. Then his outfit was yet another thing that added to his oddness. He had a black jumpsuit with purple glowing lines that ran in all directions around it. He also had a black cloak that went up above his nose slightly, so he didn't show much of an expression.

"That's Giga," Skyler said, and Giga just stared at me until we left the room.

"Ok… he officially scares me," I said and we walked back down to the main hallway.

"Ok, two more rooms, I promise," he told me, and I nodded. Although, there was still people wandering around the halls that I had never met yet.

He opened up a door to reveal two more normal looking girls. One had thick layered brown hair that fell down around her shoulders. She had deep purple eyes, and wore tight pink pants, and a belly shirt that was also tight and… pink?

"Hi, I'm Sky," she said and shook hands with me and smiled at Skyler. Hmm… similar names.

"Danny," I said, and she nodded.

"Yea, I know."

The other girl was wearing a tight purple mini skirt, and a black halter-top. She smiled at me and walked up to me.

"I'm Claire. I'm half Angel," she said, and I looked at her oddly.

"You'll find out later sweety," she said, and I nodded. She walked up to Skyler and put her arms around him, and he hugged her in return, so I was guessing they were going out. It was an odd feeling to be around them, and I kinda just wanted to leave right then.

"See you guys later," Skyler said, and took me out of the room. He smiled at me, and walked to the other side of where my room was, and walked into it.

"Hey Danny!" A girl said, and hugged me, and I had no idea who it even was! I looked at her, and she had a gothic look, black curly hair was the only thing that kept her from looking totally gothic. She had a black skirt that was wavy, and had a big belt that just hung down and really wasn't used to hold it up, just for style. She had a tight belly shirt with a skull in the center, and she wore purple lipstick, and had dark eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"You are my hero!" She said, and squeezed me even tighter. I just stood there waiting for her to get off me, and I smiled.

"Ok…"

"Sorry, no introducing," she said, and stepped back from me.

"I'm Sanyu. And I love you! You are so cute! You are the best! I can't believe you are actually here!" She squeaked, and hugged me again.

"And I am right next door to you, how cool is that!"  
"Umm, thanks?"

"Sanyu, stop it," a guy in the other half of the room said, and she turned around and walked away from him as though she was obeying him. He had creepy eyes, that were staring, and long black hair. He had pure white eyes with no pupils, but he could see just fine which was odd. He wore gothic clothes as well, black baggy pants with chains as big as I was pretty much, and a huge black, Hoody, he was a big guy, that was for sure.

"I'm sorry Brad." She said, and retreated to her bed. He nodded at me, and I didn't do anything about it. Whether I liked her or not, that was kinda mean, she was happy, oh well. After all, it was Ok once, now if she did it all the time, I might have a problem with it.

Skyler led me out of the room before further problems, and he opened my door as well without the code and we both walked in, and my roommate was there.

"There you go Danny, your roommate, finally," he said, and I looked over at him. He was… scaly? He had scales down his body, all of him was covered in scales and he had baggy pants, and a T-shirt on. He looked at me, and looked down as though he felt bad for the way he looked or something.

"He has to stay here Skyler?" He asked him as though he didn't want me there and then I felt bad.

"Don't worry, Danny isn't like your last roommate he said, and I smiled at the kid. He looked about my age, and he looked really sad about having a roommate.

"All right," he said, and looked me over and sighed.

"You can't give me one like me?" He asked, and Skyler shook his head.

"Sorry. But you know, it would be nice if you made friends with Danny, he is probably just as shy as you are."

"Yes, but he at least looks human."  
"That doesn't mean anything," Skyler said, and he shrugged.

"All right, well, my name is Kelby. I know an odd name to go along with the odd kid. Make fun of me, that's all right, I am used to it anyway," he said, and plopped down on his bed.

"See ya later Danny," Skyler said leaving me in the room alone with Kelby.

"Hey, Kelby. I like your half of the room, its pretty neat."

"You really think so?" He asked me, and I nodded, I wasn't lying either, I really liked it.

"Well, I can help you with yours later, if you would like," he said, and I nodded.

"That would be cool. You have any friends outside of school?"

"No… never have, and never will. No friends here really besides Skyler. And it's not like as though he is really my friend. My mom kicked me out of the house at age 2, and luckily enough the owner of this place picked me up and I have been living here ever since."

"Oh… What are you half of?"

"Dragon, my dragon side is a little easier to look at probably, but I wouldn't be able to fit in the room if I changed into it."

"A dragon? That rocks! But… how come the scales stay there all the time?"

"Who knows… just cuz I am unlucky I guess."

"Your not unlucky. I got my power cuz my friend encouraged me to go into some ghost portal thing my dad made. It was kinda bad luck to have the powers really. They have been pretty much trouble, and a lot of hard work."

"Yea, but I would rather look like you than this."

"You're unique. My friend would appreciate you for that. That's why she insists I stay ghost, because it keeps me unique, or else they would have been gone a long time ago."

"She? A girlfriend?" He asked and sat up suddenly interested. What was it with people and wondering about that?

"No, just a friend."

"Ahh, all right," he said and looked at me suspiciously, he didn't believe me and he didn't even know how I was around Sam! Sheesh!

"You know, you get to bring your friend here next weekend," he said, and looked down at the ground, "Even though I hate that time, but she sounds like she might be nice."

"Why, people give you odd glances?"

"Yes. Not very many actually come here, but when they do they all give me odd looks."

"She wouldn't. She looks at people all the same, unless of course they are preps, she can't stand preps."

"Well, I can't either."

"Cool, I usually can't either. They don't respect people enough. I guess Sam has rubbed a lot off on me, I am starting to think like her," I laughed, and he glanced over at me.

"Hmm… it sounds like you like her."

"No I don't!" I said, and I could feel myself blushing, and then I remembered.

"Shoot, I gotta call her," and he pointed at his phone.

"Thanks," I said and picked it up and dialed her number, not realizing how late it was, but I promised her I would call her back.

"Danny? You having a good time?" She asked me.

"Yea, I guess. Kinda feel like a wimp compared to everyone here, they all kinda… give me this look."

"Aww, is Danny scared of his new school? You'll be all right, can't be much worse than Dash and his crew."

"Yea, it can. They have powers probably far beyond my imagination. But I guess they are probably all harmless."

"They probably are hun. I think your just trying to find the bad part of them instead of looking on the bright side."

"Hun? Where did that come from?" I laughed, and I could tell Kelby was listening to me, yet trying to act as though he wasn't.

"I dunno… just slipped I guess."

"Ahh… so you think of me as hun all the time?"

"Danny! I didn't mean to say it!"

"Just joking with you. Next weekend you can come over here," I told her, changing the subject.

"Cool, am I gonna get scared."

"Maybe by then I will know them enough, and I can keep you safe," I laughed and she laughed too.

"Mom says I need to get off the phone… Sorry again Danny. But it is really late."

"Yea, I noticed. See ya later," I told her and she ended it with a bye before we both hung up.

"She called you hun?" He laughed, and I could feel myself blushing. I knew he had been listening to me…

"Yea…"

"Hmmm, maybe you don't have a crush on her, but she does on you?" He asked, although he wasn't social, he sure knew a lot about relationships.

"I dunno," I said trying to avoid the subject by going to bed.

"Night," I told him, and I could tell he knew I was just trying to escape having to talk about it.

"Night," he said, and turned the lights off for us. I closed my eyes and fell asleep easily. He wasn't scary at all, and all he really wanted was a friend, which I was there to give to him. After all, I was willing to be friends with any of them…

Aww, Danny is such a sweety :P lol. Anyway, there was your update, finally! Pretty much just an intro. to all the characters. Anyway, sorry it took so long, I was just busy with Harder Times, but now I gonna start updating them both around the same time so they should be on the same chapter all the time :P Hope ya liked it, and please review!


End file.
